Tales from the Battle Chateau
by Sfortunato
Summary: A collection of "adult" oneshots pertaining to characters and dialogue from the Battle Chateau. (No pokemon themselves involved.) Different "themes", accepting requests on themes. 1st, Earl Lesotho (M-monsieur, premature!). Next, Marchioness Fiona and her muscles.


The Earl-y Arriver

* * *

I do not own Pokemon or any related media, if I did, it would hardly be fanfiction wouldn't it?

* * *

It was a slow, reflectively day in the Battle Chateau for a one Mr. Lesotho, elderly trainer and father of none. He was a frequent battler in the lavish halls, spending his lonely days of decline commanding a trusty duo of Pokemon. Lesotho had lead his aging Machoke and Fraxure to enough victories to earn him the middling title of Earl. Somewhat respected, but neither feared nor admired. The Earl spent many of his hours wandering the hall, lost in thoughts and memories. The younger nobles spread the rumor he had dementia (as well as loaded pockets) but no one knew enough about him to really say for sure if he was always this way. In any case, Ol' 'Sotho as they called him, was faced with an influx of battlers looking for an easy win and a good chunk of prize money. The Earl was more than happy to oblige, mistaking their greed for respect. The battles kept him out of his head, he thought, as well as perhaps rubbing off some of his gentlemanly ways on the youth. Perhaps.

The Earl was never one for conversation, and with his age found that he could get away with saying even less. Fragmented phrases like "A-ah, yes, hmm" "So, though, w-well" and "R-right on then, mhm" sufficed in the Chateau as beginning and ending statements to battle. Lesotho also found his filler word-loaded statements helped him to refrain from saying anything inappropriate by mistake. Management had chided him a few times for calling battles "S-simply arousing!" or saying he was "Utterly and shamefully spent". The reason for Lesotho's odd comments was simple. He was daydreaming of lurid times in his youth. An Earl should have been control of himself, he would self-castigate, but alas, a young trainer's dress, their cute face, their facial expressions in battle would remind him of erotic moments long ago. Or were they not so long ago, he thought?

Why just take this young girl here, that dress is far different from what girls in his day used to wear, isn't it? Back then that'd pass for underwear, he continued. Everything had gone quiet around him, he figured he was missing something or supposed to do something now.

"Oh, right, Machoke, why not use Brick Break? Oh um, whatever you have that's closest then, yes. "

There was that one time what's-her-name slept in the cabin in her underwear, wasn't there. Too bad for her she sleptwalked too. Well he couldn't wake her, but he _had_ to look to make sure she was okay, right? What fine breasts she had. How soft and inviting they looked nestled in that frilly pink lace. He remembered hoping desperately the whole thing would fall just a little further down those beautiful curves, just to _fall-_ Ah! Machoke fell over! It's time for Fraxure then.

"M-my sincere apologies for taking so long, Madame."

"Oh, it's no problem, Mr. Earl!"

Did she say "no bra"? No wait, "no problem". God, women without bras, though. He had that one girlfriend who was very into the bra-burnings of the time and he was completely on-board with that! He'd take her out for walks in the cold to see the predictable, but as a secret bonus, he praised himself for, he'd get to hold her tight to him, her chest one less layer from his body. Didn't she know it, though, she'd take the opportunity to get warm friction on her petite frame. How did that night end again? They went back to his home and held each other even closer and he came-

Came to! Right, he's battling! Oh, it's over now. Ah well.

Lesotho resumed his strolling the halls, now stuck on this past girlfriend in particular. Why did they break up again? He figured her feminist ways had something to do with it, he was too traditionalist (or saw no reason to change his leering, objectifying ways), but it felt like he was missing something. Something...embarrassing? Huh.

The Earl turned his head to the sound of another trainer walking the halls. He immediately had his attention drawn to the Duke's Pancham Hat. That stupid hat! His girlfriend had that! She wore one all the time! Why just...was it last week she wore it when they were starting to get hot and heavy and he came-

"M-monsieur! Monsieur for sure!"

What kind of intro was that? The boy seemed to accept it, though. Wow this battle was going fast. It was going too fast, just like...just like he did! The two had been partially undressed and were grinding hard and fast by the fire. She was on top of him and her face was just so hot scrunched up like that, her shirt bunched up above those soft little breasts, his hands all over those pebbled nipples, her toned body showing its curves, those wonderful, wide hips rocking back and forth increasing the friction, his member absolutely _throbbing _with the pressure and he just couldn't take how _fast_-

Was this battle still going? He was completely out of it now, grabbing on to a nearby chair for support, feeling a familiar strain, but found himself unable to stop now, completely unable to-

Control himself, he could never control himself! All of the embarrassing incidents came to him at once now, the first time she touched it, kissing his neck deeply while giving him slow, languid strokes under his pants, the time she kissed down the side of his face, down his neck, down his chest, down his abs, fussing with his zipper slowly with that half-lidded sultry gaze, he knew what would happen when she set her warm, slick mouth over it and still he couldn't stop like when they were in the shower, legs intertwined, her opening rubbing on the top of his length and she teased him, squeezing her thighs together around it only to find she'd pushed him too far, but somehow days later they were in bed and she guided him into her, the air filled with nervous excitement, her whole body trembling and his even more so, a few shallow strokes into her too-tight wet _heat _and he had to pull out, trying his best mentally to stop the building pressure, the deep impulse of orgasm, the all-too-familiar-

Ah ah ah! It can't be happening now, no no no, this is terrible! But alas, the Earl could not control himself, it was too fast, too late. His eyes screwed shut, he pictured all the times of his shameful, uncontrolled burstings, the telltale twitching before spurting streaks of white on her lacy panties half off her tanned body, oozing rivulets on her soft, delicate hand, unloading deep in her mouth, painting a sticky white between her thighs, and ultimately rutting against her clit, trying so hard to stop the bursting cum that splashed down her whole tight frame, the same cum that was flowing forth now, in shameful _waves _of pleasure.

"M-monsieur...premature for sure..."

Oh God he hoped the kid wouldn't notice what he said and he hoped the stain wasn't obvious. Somehow he just took the money and ran off, challenging the next immediate trainer. The Earl collected himself and walked out of the Chateau calmly, careful to not go too fast.


End file.
